Uma Noiva Perfeita
by Milly Latleia
Summary: Determinada a conquistar o sucesso por seus próprios méritos,Bella adotara uma identidade falsa para q suas conquistas não estivessem vinculadas ao seu sobrenome milionário.Seu plano era perfeito e tudo corria bem..até Edward Cullen aparecer em sua vida!


**Uma Noiva Perfeita** - por **Lissa Manley** - Estava tudo sob controle...até que eles se apaixonaram! Ser designer de vestidos de noiva era o mais próximo que Isabella Swan pretendia chegar da idéia de casamento. Determinada a conquistar o sucesso por seus próprios méritos, a herdeira da maior dinastia de banqueiros do país mudara-se da Filadélfia para Portland e adotara uma identidade falsa para que suas conquistas não estivessem vinculadas ao sobrenome milionário. Seu plano era perfeito e tudo corria bem... até Edward Cullen aparecer em sua vida e provocar uma revolução em seu mundo! Para Edward, o amor não passava de uma tola ilusão. As marcas de seu passado haviam deixado profundas cicatrizes que nem mesmo o tempo conseguira apagar. Mas... como explicar o sentimento de plenitude e calor que o preencheram ao conhecer a mulher mais atraente que já vira? Como conciliar o passado e o presente para libertar seu coração e admitir que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, encontrara o amor?

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

- Por favor, diga que ele _não é _o modelo que vai posar comigo!

Isabella Swan suspendeu o véu que cobria seu rosto e levou a mão trêmula à boca. À beira do pânico, observou o homem mais atraente que já vira sorrir para a assistente do fotógrafo, e não se surpreendeu ao vê-la se desmanchar diante dele. Não era para menos, pensou. Um homem como aquele conseguiria qualquer coisa que quisesse com um simples sorriso!

Alto e imponente, ele usava um smoking que valorizava os ombros largos e o porte altivo. Embora a elegância impecável do traje revelasse classe e requinte, havia um toque de irreverência nos olhos âmbares...

Bella prendeu a respiração quando os olhares se cruzaram e baixou os olhos para não sucumbir ao charme devastador que parecia emanar de todos os poros daquele deus.

Sim, havia uma discreta displicência escondida no sorriso sensual, concluiu. A aura de mistério que o envolvia insinuava uma sensualidade primitiva e máscula, quase selvagem... Curiosa, ela pôs a observá-lo discretamente, intrigada com o contraste entre a aparência bem-comportada e a urgência dos instintos básicos que pareciam prontos para explodir a qualquer momento.

Por um segundo, Bella se esqueceu de que estava no Parque Rose Garden em uma bela manhã ensolarada de junho, trajando um magnífico vestido de noiva. Sua imaginação a transportou para longe. Como um filme se desenrolando em câmera lenta, imaginou-o galopando em um cavalo branco, nas areias macias de uma praia deserta, para resgatá-la das mãos de perigosos bandidos...

- ... e ele não é modelo, Bella. Bella?

Ela se assustou com a voz que parecia vir de um lugar muito distante e se deparou com o olhar preocupado da diretora de produção da revista _Noivas. _

- Desculpe, eu me distraí por um momento. O que você estava dizendo?

- Eu disse que Edward Cullen não é modelo. Ele é dono da rede de cafés Java Joint. –Jessica Stanley suspirou, completamente enlevada. – Ele não é maravilhoso?

_Sim, maravilhoso demais para mim!, _pensou Bella. Os cabelos cor de bronze, um pouco mais compridos do que exigia a moda do momento, um tanto desgrenhado, emoldurava o rosto de traços másculos. Discretas linhas de expressão marcavam a área ao redor dos olhos quando ele sorria, e os dentes brancos e perfeitos combinavam com a pele clara.

A confiança que aquele homem demonstrava era digna de admiração. Ao observá-lo levar a mão ao bolso do palito para apanhar o telefone celular, um gesto que passaria despercebido em qualquer outro homem, teve certeza de que Edward Cullen era a personificação de um deus vindo à Terra apenas para destruir corações. Qualquer mulher daria tudo para estar ao lado dele, formando um casal de noivos.

Mas não Isabella Swan! Para ela, ser _designer _de vestidos de noiva era o mais próximo que pretendia estar da idéia absurda de casamento!

Aflita, enviou um olhar de súplica para Jessica. Imaginar-se de braços dados com ele, diante de uma câmera fotográfica, era o que bastava para fazê-la se arrepender de ter aceitado substituir a modelo contratada para o trabalho.

- Edward é perfeito para a matéria, Bella. Não poderíamos ter encontrado ninguém melhor. Depois do sucesso da última edição com a entrevista de Jacob Black, dono da principal concorrente da Java Joint, decidimos continuar a série de matérias sobre executivos bem-sucedidos e solteiros. Não me diga que você tem problema em posar ao lado de um homem como ele?

- Bem, não se trata da aparência... – ela hesitou, sabendo que estava sendo incoerente. – Você sabe que apenas concordei em posar para a revista porque a modelo escalada para o trabalho não pôde comparecer, e seria impossível encontrar alguém para substituí-la na última hora.

- Então, qual é o problema? Você quer que o vestido que desenhou saia nesta edição, não é?

- Claro. – respondeu sem convicção. – Jamais perderia esta oportunidade. A publicação de um de meus modelos trará a publicidade de que preciso para ter um nome conhecido e conseguir um bom contrato.

Aquela seria a oportunidade de concretizar seu sucesso como _designer _de vestido de noiva e a última chance de preencher os termos do acordo que fizera com o pai.

Bella suspirou profundamente, ordenando a si mesma que se acalmasse.

- Mas quando concordei em posar, não tinha idéia de que o modelo seria tão... tão maravilhoso! E se ganharmos o prêmio de Melhor Casal de Noivos?

- Será perfeito! Vocês posarão para mais fotografias, que serão publicadas por um ano até o próximo concurso, e seus modelos ganharão mais publicidade. Não é exatamente isso que quer?

Mais fotografias... Até quando conseguiria esconder sua verdadeira identidade, se tivesse de aparecer em todas as publicações semanais da revista _Noivas? _Nem mesmo o fato de ter usado uma tintura escura nos longos cabelos castanhos-avermelhados a tranqüilizara, e havia respirado com alívio somente quando constatara que Jessica não reconhecera a herdeira do poderoso Charlie Swan, dono da maior dinastia de bancos da América...

- Te de posar para mais fotografias seria um desastre! – balbuciou, sem conseguir encontrar um argumento lógico.

- Pois eu acho que seria um sucesso! Eu não me importaria se tivesse de enfrentar inúmeras sessões de fotografias ao lado de um homem como Edward...

- É justamente esse o problema! Ele é tão perfeito que será inevitável ganhar o concurso!

Bella ajeitou a saia do vestido, tentando se convencer de que o calor de junho era o responsável pelas gotículas de suor que brotavam em sua testa., e olhou ao redor, considerando a possibilidade de fugir sem que ninguém notasse. Não, seria impossível, concluiu. A atividade dos fotógrafos e a montagem do cenário no centro do parque haviam chamado a atenção de inúmeros curiosos. Como se isso não bastasse, a presença de Edward era suficiente para atrair todas as mulheres em um raio de cem quilômetros de distância! Como conseguiria fugir dali com aquele vestido longo, os sapatos de salto alto e o véu que cobria seu rosto e atrapalhava a visão? Seria ridículo se caísse em plena fuga, chamando a atenção de todos para si.

Jamais deveria ter concordado em substituir a modelo ausente!, recriminou-se, ponderando que era tarde demais para se arrepender.

- Jessica, tente entender. Não posso fazer isso!

- Você deve estar brincando! Bella, esta é a oportunidade de sua vida! O modelo que desenhou foi escolhido dentre centenas de desenhos. Ter um modelo publicado nesta revista é o mesmo que ganhar um Oscar!

- Eu sei, mas... achei que posaria apenas para _uma _fotografia...

- Relaxe. Talvez vocês não ganhem o concurso.

- Sim, se contarmos com a possibilidade de um vírus letal cair na Terra e cegar todas as mulheres do planeta! – ironizou, tentando desviar os olhos do Adônis a poucos passos dali.

- Você sabe como o sr. Hale ficará impressionado com a publicação. Seu futuro depende de Edward Cullen, quer você queira ou não.

Bella respirou fundo. Jessica tinha razão. O único requisito que não preenchera para ter um contrato exclusivo com a maior revista especializada em moda para noivas fora não contar com nenhuma publicação de seus modelos.

O único problema era que não podia revelar sua verdadeira identidade. Ao se mudar da Filadélfia para Portland, seis meses atrás, adotara o sobrenome Simpson para não ser reconhecida como a herdeira milionária da dinastia Swan. Era a única forma de saber se seria bem-sucedida por seus próprios méritos, e não pelo poderoso sobrenome que carregava. Como Isabella Swan, todas as portas se abririam para ela como num passe de mágica. Mas... aconteceria o mesmo para Isabella Simpson?

Atormentada pelo conflito sobre o que fazer, ela tentou recorrer ao que aprendera em seus exercícios de meditação. Tudo que precisava era de manter a calma, disse para si mesma, relanceando um olhar discreto em direção ao grupo de mulheres que se aglomeravam ao redor do homem mais perfeito que já vira.

Enquanto conversava com a deslumbrada assistente de produção, ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos fartos. O simples gesto fez com que seu pulso se acelerasse, e Bella tentou desviar o olhar antes que sucumbisse ao poder másculo que emanava de todos os poros do corpo perfeito. Como manter a calma diante de um homem como aqueles?, desesperou-se.

Seus olhares se cruzaram por um segundo, e foi o que bastou para que seu cérebro paralisasse. Mesmo protegida pelo véu que lhe cobria o rosto, o olhar penetrante atravessou-a como um raio _Laser. _Enquanto falava, ele a fitava com evidente interesse.

Bella levou alguns segundos para perceber que se esquecera de respirar. Voltou-se para Jessica a ponto de entrar em pânico.

- Ele é perfeito! Não tenho a menor dúvida de que todas as leitoras votarão nele! – quase gritou, aflita. – E preciso de apenas _uma _fotografia, e não de uma super-exposição na mídia!

- Por favor, não me abandone agora. Será impossível encontrar outra modelo para fazer o matéria.

Uma onda da familiar culpa a invadiu diante do pedido em tom suplicante. Seu pai sempre a fizera se sentir culpada por decepcioná-lo. Mesmo sendo uma mulher adulta, o sentimento infantil de nunca conseguir corresponder às expectativas ainda a acompanhava.

- Você deve ser minha noiva.

A voz barítono a sobressaltou. Bella voltou-se para se deparar com o sr. Perfeição em carne e osso... ou músculos e ossos, para ser mais exata!, pensou.

- Sou Edward Cullen, seu noivo. – Ele sorriu, e um brilho de malícia iluminou os olhos dourados.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, sr. Cullen. Isabella Sw... Simpson. – corrigiu a tempo, sentindo o rosto tingir-se de vermelho.

Estava tão aturdida com a presença poderosa que quase se entregara! Bastara um segundo diante daquele homem, e já perdera por completo o controle!, recriminou-se, tentando aparentar naturalidade.

- Olá, Jessica.

A diretora de produção desmanchou-se em um sorriso radiante, e Bella se pôs a pensar que aquele homem representava um perigo real.

- Você está linda nesse vestindo, srta. Simpson.

Com um gesto casual, ele tocou-a de leve no ombro, fazendo-a recuar como se tivesse levado um choque. Em seus vinte e quatro anos, nunca encontrara um homem tão avassalador.

Edward Cullen possuía um charme viril inato e uma aparência que lembrava o homem que fizera seu coração em pedaços, poucos meses atrás. Recuou um passo, sentindo que precisava de ar, e tropeçou na barra do vestido. Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e teria caído se mãos forte não a segurassem. O toque provocou uma corrente elétrica que atravessou seu corpo instantaneamente.

- Você está bem?

Ela meneou a cabeça, incapaz de articular uma palavra. Nunca fora capaz de se manter imune a homens como ele e, para seu azar, acabava sempre com o coração partido. Lutando contra o desejo absurdo de se aproximar, ela olhou ao redor procurando uma rota de fuga, decidida a seguir seus instintos e fazer o que deveria ter feito quando conhecera Mike.

Mike... Bella lembrou-se do último namorado que tivera, o mesmo que partira seu coração em mil pedaços. Fascinada pelo charme do francês, ela se apaixonara antes mesmo de falar com ele. Em menos de uma semana de namoro, tivera certeza de que nunca mais seria capaz de amar ninguém além do homem que, naquela ocasião, julgara ser seu príncipe encantado. Não demorou muito para concluir que cometera mais um engano... Cega de paixão, não percebera que ele estava interessado apenas em conseguir acesso ao poderoso e inacessível Charlie Swan, seu pai, e à rede de bancos que garantiria o futuro de Mike e de sua amante...

- Sinto muito, mas não posso! – quase gritou, reprimindo as recordações dolorosas.

Jessica abriu a boca para protestar, mas não teve tempo. Decidida, Bella caminhou pelo gramado e seguiu para o furgão usado como camarim.

- Ei! Aonde você vai?

- Espere! – Edward e Jessica gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ignorando os apelos desesperados, Bella seguiu em frente com passos firmes. Não queria que ninguém sequer suspeitasse que não era uma simples e desconhecida _designer _de vestido de noiva.

Mas... por que a necessidade de fugir tornara-se tão urgente?, indagou uma voz em seu subconsciente. Ela já sabia dos riscos ao concordar com a matéria na revista e, mesmo assim, havia aceitado. Seria apenas pela necessidade de se manter no anonimato, ou teria alguma relação com Edward Cullen?

Confusa, Bella reprimiu o conflito, recusando-se a reconhecer a reação explosiva de seus hormônios diante daquele homem. Antes que pudesse dar o próximo passo, mãos firmes a detiveram, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

- Espere! – como um movimento ágil, Edward colocou-se à frente dela.

- Você está pisando na barra do meu vestido!

- Oh, desculpe!

Ele recuou um passo, o suficiente para que ela ficasse livre e pudesse correr para longe dali. Porém, uma força misteriosa a manteve paralisada diante dele.

- Você tem idéia de quantas horas foram gastas para confeccionar este vestido?

Bella empinou o nariz e o fitou. Ela dedicara-se ao desenho durante semanas, e acompanhara de perto o trabalho das costureiras. Quem aquele homem pensava que era para desprezar tantas horas de dedicação?

- Ouça, já me desculpei. Não pretendia estragar um vestido tão perfeito. – Edward sorriu, revelando dentes brancos e perfeitos – Queria apenas saber por que está indo embora. Achei que faríamos a fotografia juntos. Formaríamos um belo casal, não acha?

Ela respirou profundamente e tentou se acalmar. Não desejava formar um casal com ele, mesmo que não fosse real. Depois de Mike, a idéia de fazer parte de um casal romântico tornara-se absurda.

- Obviamente mudei de idéia, sr. Cullen. E agora, se me der licença, preciso ir.

- Por favor, fique para apenas uma fotografia.

Bella o fitou por alguns segundos. Ele parecia sincero, e a gentileza estampada nos olhos dourados a desarmou. Sabia que poderia estar simulando, mas como resistir ao apelo sensual daquele sorriso?

- Ouça, quando concordei em posar para a matéria, eu... eu não sabia que você seria o noivo.

- Por quê? Não sou bom o bastante?

- Não é isso.

- Então, qual o problema?

Ela recuou um passo e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Estar exposta ao lado de um homem como aquele a apavorava por várias razões.

- A verdade é que nunca gostei de ser fotografada. – argumentou, sabendo que dizia apenas parte da verdade.

Bella fora uma criança feia e desengonçada, com enormes óculos para corrigir o ligeiro estrabismo e aparelhos nos dentes. Sentia-se mortificada a cada vez que via suas fotos publicadas em inúmeros tablóides sensacionalistas, mas não estava disposta a revelar tal detalhe para Edward. Não podia revelar, também, os requisitos do acordo que fizera com seu pai, no qual o único item baseava-se em que ela conseguisse um emprego sem se valer do sobrenome da família. O prazo se esgotaria em uma semana, e então ela poderia seguir seu sonho. Coso contrário... Bella recusava-se a pensar que não conseguiria, pois implicava em ter de assumir os negócios e trabalhar com o pai.

- Por que faz questão que seja eu o seu par? – indagou, evitando encará-lo

Tentava não admirar a absoluta perfeição dos traços do rosto másculo e fugir do efeito hipnótico dos olhos dourados.

- A resposta é simples. Estou evolvido em uma campanha de caridade e gostaria de conseguir toda publicidade possível.

Uma campanha de caridade! O argumento a desarmou. Aflita, Bella apertou as mãos, tentando encontrar uma saída.

- Nesse caso, por que não faz a fotografia com outra modelo?

- As razões são óbvias. Para começar, não haveria tempo. A revista estará nas bancas dentro de dois dias. Além disso, com uma mulher bonita como você, aposto que ganharíamos o prêmio de melhor casal e minha campanha de caridade estaria garantida com a publicidade que conseguiríamos por um ano.

Uma onda de excitação a invadiu ao pensar que, durante um ano inteirinho, teria de se encontrar com ele para as sessões de fotografia. Mas Bella a ignorou e focalizou a atenção no que considerava importante: seus negócios, o único caminho para mostrar seu verdadeiro valor ao mundo a ao pai.

- Sinto muito, sr. Cullen, mas não posso. – Com um gesto decidido, ela ergueu a barra do vestido, disposta a seguir para o furgão. – E agora se me der licença, tenho de me trocar.

Lutando contra a frustração, Edward recuou um passo.

Aquela mulher o intrigava. Além de se esconder sob um véu cuja transparência apenas insinuava as linhas do rosto, ela havia mudado de idéia abruptamente, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar que não gostava das câmeras...

Talvez ela não tivesse aprovado sua aparência.... Não, seria muito improvável, concluiu de imediato. Era óbvio que havia uma razão mais forte, mas Edward sabia que não seria revelada, ao menos naquele momento.

Tentando ignorar o apelo das formas sensuais do corpo perfeito, ele focalizou a atenção na dúvida que o atormentava. Simplesmente não conseguia entender a tenaz recusa dela em posar a seu lado, mas qualquer que fosse a razão, não estava disposto a deixá-la ir embora.

Precisava da publicidade para ser aceito na fundação Adote Uma Criança e a exposição na mídia seria ideal para melhorar sua reputação, abalada pelas falsas denúncias de Victoria. A ex-funcionaria de uma de suas lojas o acusara de assédio sexual para se vingar quando tentara seduzi-lo e fora rejeitada. Mesmo o processo tendo sido arquivado por falta de provas e pelo testemunho de três funcionários, a publicidade que o caso alcançara três meses antes fora suficiente para comprometê-lo. Os diretores da fundação ainda não haviam autorizado sua nomeação como Embaixador da Boa Vontade, e conquistar tal título era seu maior objetivo. Ajudar crianças carentes, que não tinham o amor de um adulto para orientá-las e impedir que se perdessem nas ruas, tornara-se uma obsessão.

Decidido, Edward correu atrás dela e a deteve antes que entrasse no furgão.

- Por favor, você não pode me ajudar? – suplicou, segurando-a pelo braço. – É apenas uma fotografia, e é óbvio que você veio para cá disposta a fazer o trabalho. Não será tão difícil.

- Não será apenas _uma _fotografia – Bella repeli-o com um gesto brusco.

- Como não? Tudo que temos a fazer é esperar alguns segundos até que o fotógrafo encontre o melhor ângulo, e depois estaremos livres para seguirmos nossas vidas.

- Está enganado, sr. Cullen. Mudei de idéia porque será um grande problema sermos eleitos o melhor casal de noivos. Por ser uma revista feminina, os votos viram dos leitores, ou seja, mulheres. E com você como noivo... bem... seria impossível não ganharmos.

O elogio o surpreendeu. Mais que isso, provocou em Edward uma onda excitação que o fez esquecer de seu objetivo por um minuto.

- Estou lisonjeado por pensar assim, srta. Simpson, mas parece contraditório que uma modelo se recuse a posar. Afinal, este é seu trabalho.

- Não sou modelo – Bella esclareceu, sem deixar de notar a expressão de surpresa no rosto pálido. – Sou a _designer _do vestido. Estou apenas substituindo Rosali, a profissional que deveria estar aqui. E se suspeita que conseguirá me convencer a mudar de idéia com seu charme irresistível, está muito enganado.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos fartos, começando a ficar irritado. Não seria fácil convencê-la, mas não estava disposto a desistir.

- Tem certeza de que não vai reconsiderar? Muitas crianças carentes seriam beneficiadas se eu conseguisse mais publicidade...

Crianças carentes, como ele já fora um dia, Edward pensou com pesar.

- Sinto muito quanto a isso e, por favor, não apele para meu sentimento de culpa para ajudá-lo. Com licença, sr. Cullen.

- Está bem. Não vou insistir. Mas permita que a acompanhe até o furgão.

Ela concordou com um meneio de cabeça e, ao passar por ele, roçou de leve no corpo másculo. O simples toque provocou uma revolução em seus sentidos, mas ela seguiu em frente antes que se arrependesse.

Nem mesmo um homem como aquele seria capaz de arruinar seus planos. Mesmo sabendo que o curso de Administração da melhor universidade do país lhe dera a formação necessária para administrar a dinastia do pai, não podia pensar em nada pior do que ficar escravizada para o resto da vida a um trabalho que abominava. Era o que bastava para fazê-la fugir dali o mais depressa que pudesse.

Ignorando seu senso natural de altruísmo e o prejuízo que teria seu futuro, sua felicidade e sua independência, aquela fotografia nunca seria tirada.

Bella seguiu com passos firmes ao lado de Edward, enquanto tentava se convencer de que não serviria aos propósitos daquele charmoso conquistador.

* * *

Olá! bom esta ai mais uma fic com Edward e Bella, eu achei a historia a kra deles, então espero ter agradado meus leitores! Ah, eles são todos humanos, mas como eu sou apaixonada por homens de olhos dourados....-sorri- eu deixei o Ed com as características vampiristicas dele!

Como comentário pessoal, eu quero essa revista com a foto dos dois, e sim, eu voltaria neles como melhor casal de noivos! Rsrsrsrsrsrs

Até o próximo capitulo! Beijocas! deixe reviews, adoro ler as opiniões de vcs!


End file.
